User blog:404 found/Core Tenets of the Imperial Unity
Cogitator 103.88.999.███, Coralis Minor Starfortress, booting up. Cogitator booted. Please enter your clearance. Clearance not recognized. Recalibrating. Clearance 4 recognized. Welcome, Commissar. Decrypting file. Loading file. File loaded. The Emperor protects. ---- This file documents the various ideals and beliefs of the Imperial Unity and its members, focusing on the Infinite Empire and the Imperium of Man. ---- * The Manifest Destiny: The concept around which the Imperial Unity has been constructed upon, it declares that the human species has a birthright to the stars and that fate ordains the empires of mankind rule all of the Multiverse. The alien empires who accept the Manifest Destiny or make peace with the Unity will be treated as equals, but any species who refuses to make peace shall be driven to extinction. Currently being aggressively fulfilled in the form of dozens of military campaigns and Crusades directed against a series of hostile xeno empires. ** The Manifest Destiny also has a bright light at the end of the dark tunnel of slaughter and war that mankind must venture through: It is prophesied that at the apex of human history, once the Multiverse becomes the dominion of mankind, humanity will undergo a technological singularity and be reborn as the perfect species. The Multiverse will then enter its final and eternal golden age, which shall last for the rest of time. While humanity is still tens of millennia, possibly even geological era, from approaching this end goal, this would not deter the Imperial Unity from fighting for its completion. General * Aggressive Militarism: Millennia of eternal war and strife has convinced the Unity's populace that the only safeguard against entropy, madness, and hostile alien species is a great standing military. The governments constantly push for increased militarization, justifying that at any moment a great menace may befall upon the Unity and that without a great armed force the dominion of man will be torn apart and destroyed. ** The government also believed that the best defense is a strong offense, striking out at dangerous groups before they can muster forces. This has led the Unity into many proxy wars and some smaller skirmishes, but so far there has been zero large incursions into Unity space. The great military might of the Unity stomps into dust any force that dares to attack. ** The Unity ensures that the military spendings will not destroy the economy, and that its exploration-fueled revenue can fuel the next military expansion or tank the economy from the next recession. * Imperialism: The great leaders of the Unity have indoctrinated the concept of humanity's position in the cosmos into the people. As per the Manifest Destiny, humanity's (and by extension, the Unity's) endless march across the stars has destined it to become the dominant force across all of spacetime. Driven by this belief, the Unity's military forces push onwards into the unknown, seeking to discover new planets to colonize and civilizations to incorporate into the ever expanding Imperial Unity. * Colonialism: In the Unity's perpetual march across the void of space, its exploration forces has discovered and taken over countless uninhabited but suitable planets. Hundreds of Class 0 civilizations, restricted to their own star system, has been incorporated into the various member states of the Unity. The few that resists have been mercilessly purged and their planet(s) first reset via orbital bombardment then terraformed, leaving no signs of their previous existence. These planets are then brought into compliance. * Humanocentrism: The Imperial Unity has adopted a policy of humanocentrism from the original founders of the Unity, the empires of mankind that have rose out of their surroundings. In any situation, diplomatic or domestic, disaster or prosperity, the governments of the Unity favors humans over non-humans. ** With the influx of various near-human alien empires who have demonstrated consistent loyalty, the Emperors have decreed that near-human alien species are to be considered equal to humans. A small level of discrimination remains, but overall near-human aliens possess the same rights as humans. This removed the major schism between human and near-human member states (which made up a large majority of the member states). Military * Final Duty: in the Imperial Unity, it is considered a moral obligation for citizens to serve the Unity whether by civilian or military duty. To serve in the military forces is an honor, and those who fall in battle against the enemies of man are each considered heroes and buried upon Shrine Worlds with reverence and respect. Veterans are granted pensions to cover the remainder of their life so that they may live in peace after their service to the Imperial Unity. Those who desert the military, however, are declared heretics and mercilessly hunted down so that they can pay for their cowardice. * Stalingradism: Referencing a land battle during 942-943M02, this refers to the Unity's ability and oftentimes willingness to commit to extreme levels to prevent enemy forces from capturing an area or advancing. Coupled with Unbreakable Will, Death Before Dishonor, and the military-industrial might of the Unity, hostile forces can find themselves blocked by a literal wall of metal and flesh standing between them and their victory. * Unbreakable Will: The civilian populations of the Unity, believing wholeheartedly that the Manifest Destiny is the only proper way, are extremely resistant to propaganda by opposing sides. All other beliefs are but lies to undermine the progress of mankind. ** This is especially true with the citizens of the Imperium of Man, as they have been at the forefront of every Chaos incursion and has seen the brutality that would ensue if a planet falls to enemy forces. With proper use of the Imperial Cult, the citizens of the Imperium are all but invulnerable to outside influence. * Death Before Dishonor: Though tactical retreat is often used in the Unity military forces, surrender and betrayal are considered absolute heresy and a path to damnation of the soul. Military units that have surrendered to enemy forces are purged and redacted from the records, while those who fight to the last man to complete critical missions or defend the people of the Unity are remembered as martyrs and their names carved into the great monuments of the Shrine Worlds. ** This doctrine extends to entire battles and wars as well. During the darkest moment of the Imperial Unity, every member state is besieged on all sides by what appeared to be countless hordes of creatures fueled by the Ruinous Forces. In the face of certain death, the defenders of the Unity stood resolute and united. Not a single planet surrendered. It is with this application of Stalingradism that the Unity held together and survived. ** In one instance, a frontier Fortress World, cut off from reinforcements, held out against enemy invasions for years longer than experts predicted even after extreme demoralization due to the fact that not a single defender surrendered. The fallen of this Fortress World have had their names memorialized in a great spire erected upon a nearby Shrine World in memory to their sacrifice. Economy * Plutophobia: After the rise of the Infinite Empire, its populace adopted a severe and irrational fear and hate of megacorporations, the ultra rich, and unmoderated laissez-faire capitalism due to the oppression that the Outer Rim regions have suffered for centuries prior. By referendum, intergalactic corporations such as Kuat Drive Yards are either partly nationalized, liquidated, or put under heavy scrutiny. A graduated income tax is implemented, with a heavy tax upon the very rich and none for those in poverty. During the anarchy of the rise of the Empire, many of the ultra rich have been killed by mob violence before the Infinite Empire can establish order. ** With a small amount of flame fanning, this fear and abhorrence quickly spread throughout the Unity, taking hold of every member state. ** This is not Communism: Citizens are still permitted to possess property, and businesses are usually allowed to operate unmolested given they follow all Imperial legislature. It is only the richest that are heavily scrutinized. * Heavy Government Regulation: The Imperial Unity closely monitors the economy and more specifically the various intergalactic corporations to ensure that their competition will not undermine the Unity's goal of limitless expansion. If the situation calls for it, the Unity governments will artificially adjust the prices of materials or prevent company merges. * Perpetual Expansion: The imperialist doctrines of expansion adopted by the members of the Imperial Unity bring into its fold hundreds of planets per solar year, each fueling the economy with a flood of raw resources and open labor positions. With this, the Unity is able to maintain its aggressive militarism and expansionism without crippling its economy in needless spending. Government / Diplomacy * Selective Xenophobia: The Unity welcomes all non-human species that accepts the Manifest Destiny or is willing to make peace with humanity, for though they are not humans they have saw the light of the Unity and has bowed down to it. However, any group (human or otherwise) that allies itself with an enemy of the Unity or is hostile are violently exterminated, for this Multiverse is too small for two ideologies. The Unity has no place for those who oppose it, and they will pay for their actions with their lives. * Authoritarianism: The majority of the member states of the Imperial Unity are ruled by single rulers with the advice of ruling councils or representative bodies. The Infinite Empire implements an Imperial Senate to handle domestic issues, but during times of war all power is concentrated in the Infinite Emperor. In the Imperium of Man, the reborn Emperor of Mankind rules with the help of his reborn Primarchs and the High Lords. This system has been copied by various members of the Unity and has become nearly universal across the dominion of mankind. * Police State: The many secret police groups within the Unity, such as the Inquisition or the Imperial Security Bureau, maintain a constant surveillance upon the public with an extensive web of cameras and sensors. Countless banks of supercomputers process the incoming data and search possible signs of subversion of society, heresy, or treason. Those whom the secret police judge to be dangerously rebellious receive a visit in the middle of the night and disappear for a few days. When they do return, they have lost their will to resist and rejoin society as another loyal citizen. Those whom the secret police judge guilty of treason or heresy are arrested and tried in court. And some were simply never heard from again. ** The Imperium of Man's Inquisition has the right to declare Exterminatus Extremis upon an entire planet if sufficient information indicates that Chaos corruption has engulfed the planet. This is the ultimate punishment that can be delivered upon any group, and is reserved for when there is no other option.